poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Horton Hears A Who
Pooh's Adventures of Horton Hears A Who! is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Dr. Seuss crossover film by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot A dust speck is dislodged from its obscure place and sent adrift through the Jungle of Nool. At the same time, Horton the Elephant, the jungle's eccentric nature teacher, takes a dip in the pool. The dust speck floats past him in the air, and he hears a tiny yelp coming from it. Believing that an entire society of microscopic creatures are living on that speck, he gives chase to it before placing it on top of a clover. Horton finds out the speck harbors the city of Whoville and its inhabitants, the Whos, led by Mayor Ned McDodd, whose family includes his wife Sally, 96 daughters (whose names all begin with the letter H), and one teenage son named JoJo. Despite being the oldest and next in line for the mayoral position, JoJo doesn't want to be the next mayor, and because he's so scared of disappointing his father, never talks. Once Horton begins carrying the speck with him, the city starts experiencing strange phenomena (earthquakes and changes in the weather), and the Mayor finds his attempts to caution Whoville challenged by the Town Council, led by the opportunistic yet condescending Chairman. After he makes contact with Horton, the Mayor finds out from Dr. Mary Lou LaRue that Whoville will be destroyed if Horton does not find a "safer, more stable home". With the help of his best friend Morton, Horton decides to place the speck atop Mt. Nool, the safest place in the jungle. The head of the jungle, the Sour Kangaroo, demands that Horton give up the speck for overshadowing her authority, but Horton ignores her demands. Also taking force toward Horton are the Wickersham Brothers, a group of monkeys who like cause havoc and misery at anybody. Eventually, the Kangaroo enlists a sinister vulture named Vlad Vladikoff to get rid of the speck by force. After a few failed attempts, Vlad manages to steal the clover away from Horton and drops it into a massive field of identical pink clovers, causing an apocalyptic tremor in Whoville. After unsuccessfully picking nearly three million clovers, Horton eventually recovers the clover (exactly the 3,000,000th clover). The Kangaroo eventually finds out, thanks to Mrs. Quilligan, that Horton still has the speck, and rallies the jungle community into fighting Horton, saying that his goal will lead to anarchy. Upon cornering him, the Kangaroo offers Horton to renounce Whoville's existence. Horton refuses and the Kangaroo orders the animals to rope and cage him, and to have the speck and Whoville destroyed in a pot of beezlenut oil. The Mayor enlists all of his people to make noise by shouting "We are here!", as well as playing a variety of instruments, so the animals may hear them, assisted by JoJo's "Symphonophone", an invention which creates a huge musical contribution (which reveals that JoJo's "true" passion is music), but still fails to penetrate the surface of the speck. The Kangaroo snatches the clover, and drops it in the pot. Meanwhile, JoJo grabs the horn used to project Horton's voice, runs up the highest tower, and screams "YOPP!", breaking through the sound barrier just seconds before the speck hits the oil. The Kangaroo's son, Rudy grabs the clover and, despite the Kangaroo's objections, returns it to Horton. Realizing the truth about the Whos existence, the animals isolate the Kangaroo for tricking them. While being praised for his integrity by his neighbors, Horton even forgives the devastated Kangaroo, and she befriends him with a makeshift umbrella for Whoville. The film ends with the people of Whoville and the animals of Nool gathering to recite the chorus from "Can't Fight This Feeling", with the narrator revealing that the Jungle of Nool (and Earth as a whole) is just one speck, like Whoville, among numerous others, floating in outer space. Transcript *''Pooh's Adventures of Horton Hears A Who/Transcript'' Trivia *Ttark, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private) guest star in this film. *The film takes place before Pooh's Adventures of Water For Elephants. *Both Penguins of Madagascar and Horton Hears a Who! were released by 20th Century Fox, which owns current home video distributions rights for The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2 and is now owned by Disney (the studio that made the Winnie the Pooh series, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, the Mickey Mouse series, and Kingdom Hearts). *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, the Mickey Mouse films, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, The Spongebob Squarepants Movie, The Spongebob Movie:Sponge Out Of Water, A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, the Looney Tunes films, and the Madagascar films. *In this film, Winnie the Pooh, Bugs Bunny, Spongebob, Sora, Skipper, and their friends will be with Horton for the whole film, since he's the main character. Links Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers